


Bring Out This Smile

by ScarletAkiChin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi you sure have it bad, Beware the OOC-ness, English is not my first language too, Feel free to point out mistakes but pls be nice www, I tried to be humorous, Kuroko is so sly wwww, M/M, Midorima is the victim here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAkiChin/pseuds/ScarletAkiChin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi tries to bake a cake for his boyfriend but who would ever thought that baking is not as easy as he thought. He wants to cry but his boyfriend's happiness is at the stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Out This Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the AkaKuro Valentine event >w

Akashi and Kuroko were lounging in the living room. Minding their own business with Akashi scanning over his lab report that is due next week whilst Kuroko reading a magazine he bought last week. They just had a simple date this evening -due to the lack of communication for the past few weeks- and by the end of the day, Kuroko invited him to spend the night in his apartment.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko nudged his arm suddenly. Akashi’s attention shifted straight away to his lover.

“Hm?”

“Look. Isn’t this cake looks tasty?” Kuroko brought the magazine to Akashi’s lap. Akashi stared down at the picture of a round-shaped vanilla cake that was painted with white icing. There was various sliced fruits adorned the top surface with melted chocolate along. It did look delicious.

Before Akashi could comment anything, “It’ll be really wonderful if I can taste a homemade cake like this.” Kuroko said almost dreamily. He gazed at the cake picture longingly before continuing, “Maybe I should ask Murasakibara-kun to bake one for me.”

Akashi’s eyes twitched.

///  
And that was how Akashi ended up in this ‘mess’ in his kitchen.  
Whoever thought that baking would be this hard? Akashi glared down maliciously the disaster he was making in his attempt to bake his boyfriend his dreamy cake.

There, on the table was scattered white dust called flour -Akashi messed up with the ratio everytime-, three broken eggs -due to his brute force when he tried to separate the yolks-, spilt milk etc etc… Wow, he sure was suck in baking. So bad!

He grabbed the cooking magazine beside him and started rereading the content.

“Let’s see where things… messed up.” He will never admit that he actually made mistakes. His eyes scanned every inch and information pasted in the magazine, sharply and carefully. Mistake is not to be tolerated, anymore!

“Okay, first, pour 50g sugar into the bowl along with a butter and eggs- how the hell do you separate the yolk?” Akashi stared both magazine and the eggs in the bowl with disbelief. His mind could not comprehend the fact that 'why can’t people just put the 'whole’ egg into the bowl?’. Since he already made mistakes -Akashi refused to use the word 'fail’- with the eggs, he decided to call Murasakibara and asked for 'guidance’.

Murasibara picked up the call rather quickly, maybe because it’s 'Aka-chin’. He didn’t question why his former captain suddenly took an interest towards baking and instead, told Akashi the accurate way to separate the yolk from the egg.

///

“Done.” Akashi’s eyes widened in happiness as the yolks were finally, successfully separated from the eggs.

“Aka-chin is a fast learner. Congrats.” Murasakibara said in the other side. If he was here, Akashi was pretty sure the purple titan is going to try giving him a 'congratulations pat’ on his head.

“Thank you, Atsushi.” Akashi replied.

“Mmm~ sure.” Murasakibara mumbled. “ If there’s nothing more, I’m going now. Good luck in the next steps, Aka-chin. Jaa.” The line went dead shortly after. Akashi put his smartphone in his apron’s pocket.

“Next, stirred it using a mixer. Be careful not to use too much force- heh, this should be easy.” Akashi smirked until he realized that he didn’t have a mixer in his house. He frowned, now, how was he suppose to deal with this new obstacle? He can just buy it now but thing is, he won’t have enough time since Kuroko will be coming in another few hours.

So, what to do?

 

“Hello, Shintarou. I want your last week’s lucky item in my house, now.” What is the best way to get a stuff you don’t have at home other than asking from Midorima Shintarou, the Oha-asa freak of GoM. He got everything in his room; raging from the normal typical items to the weird and unique stuffs. Nobody had the gut to ask where he got those things.

“Akashi, are you talking about my mixer? Why would you want it? Your lucky item today is a shampoo.”

“Yes, and I refuse to answer that question. I want it, the mixer in my place by 10 minutes.” Akashi demanded.

There’s a choked sound -Midorima probably choked his lucky item, it happened twice already- , “You do realize that it took 25 minutes to get to your house right?”

“15 minutes. Hurry up, Shintarou. I don’t have time to waste anymore.” Akashi tapped his finger impatiently.

A sigh. “I’ll call Takao.” And the line was hung up.

Exactly 15 minutes later, his apartment’s bell rang followed by a bubbly loud voice. Akashi considered not to open the door but he really need the mixer. As expected, Midorima’s personal slave was there holding the key to the happiness of his boyfriend. After saying 'thank you’ and he bid the male a good bye, Akashi resumed his work.

Apparently, it was quite an easy thing to use the mixer even though he was kinda panicked when the sugar, butter and eggs were crushed instantly in the first few seconds he used the machine. Moving on to the next step, he poured some milk and put the cream cheese into the bowl and used the mixer again until all the ingredients were mixed thoroughly.

“Not bad.” Akashi tried tasting a bit the mixed ingredients. If this keeps going on smoothly, he might managed to bed his boyfriend tonight. Take it as a compensation for the all hardships and sweats he was put through.

The instruction said to pour the flour and add a teaspoon of baking powder and use the mixer again. So Akashi did, at least tried to. Apparently, he didn’t know that you can’t put the flour and switch on the mixer to the highest just like that. As a result, his face was tainted by the flour and he kept sneezing for almost 15 minutes.

Oh, screw this. Was what he wanted to say but Kuroko’s handsome face suddenly appeared in his mind and gave him a beautiful smile along with a, 'Good luck, Akashi-kun. I know you can do it.’ Akashi smiled at the smile and 'Kuroko’ said again, 'I’m going to let you do whatever you want to me if-’

Akashi shook his head vigorously, he sure had fallen head over heels towards Kuroko more than he thought that he started seeing 'weird’ imaginations.

 

“So, what’s next?” Akashi said slightly louder to make him focus on his current task, and not upcoming task.

Next was to bake the cake in the oven. Oh, Akashi blinked. It was not that hard actually. He made sure to check twice the temperature and time though. He made some cleaning in the kitchen while waiting for the cake to be baked. A small ding 20 minutes later indicated that it was done. Akashi leisurely took out the cake from the oven. The smell of a faint vanilla evaded his nostrils. Akashi smiled a bit as a picture of a happy Kuroko popped out his mind because his boyfriend just love vanilla. 

Spending time with Kuroko who was unsurprisingly into arts and paintings made Akashi became a creative person, not only on the canvas. Decorating cake was included. He then spent a significant amount of time to decorate the cake with berries and chocolates. By the time it was done, Akashi was amazed by his own creation. Another smile crept upon his face as he closed the door of the fridge where the cake was kept just now.

Now to wait for his Tetsuya.

///

Akashi yawned for the seventh time. He had woke up earlier today because Kuroko will be coming over to his place today, and he had been enthusiastic -Akashi refused to call it as eager- to bake Kuroko the cake. Since there was actually plenty of times left, he took a quick shower after cleaning the house. And even after that, there was still an hour and half before Kuroko was supposed to arrive.

Akashi didn’t mean to sleep but when he came to realize, his shoulder was gently shook followed by a melodious voice calling out his name.

“Akashi-kun.”

A sight of concerned Kuroko was what greeted him when he opened his eyes. “Tetsuya. Since when you are here?” Akashi blinked his eyes few times, casting away his sleepiness.

Kuroko took a seat beside Akashi. “Around 10 minutes ago. It’s already 6pm by the way. I rang your doorbell but no answer so I used the duplicate key you gave me.”

Akashi nodded in an understanding. There was still a trace of sleepiness in him. So he got up from the couch and went to the nearest toilet to wash his face.

Kuroko watched as his boyfriend came into the living room again. He looked refreshed as he took his seat beside Kuroko again. Truth to be told, he was slightly concerned that Akashi didn’t answer the door because something might has happened. So when he found the red head sleeping so soundly on the couch, his worry instantly disappeared. Akashi looked utterly adorable curling like a kitten on the couch. Kuroko was so tempted to pinch and kiss his cheek, which he actually did but he was never going to tell Akashi about it.

 

“Is there something happened while I was gone just now?” Akashi asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Kuroko tilted his head at Akashi that was looking at him dubiously.

“You looked happy.”

“Ah, it’s nothing important actually.” Kuroko’s lips quirked a small smile as he stared Akashi back.

Akashi gave his boyfriend a small frown but he dismissed the topic eventually.  
They chatted a bit about what they have been up currently, discussing their friends’ whereabouts and talking about their families. It was in the middle of Kuroko was telling the story about how Kagami almost jumped into the river because of a big dog chasing him that Kuroko remembered something.

“Here, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko handed his boyfriend something. Although, Akashi didn’t know what was inside but he could take a guess what is it.

“Chocolate? Thank you, Tetsuya. I am so honoured that you actually managed to make a decent one considering what happened last year.” Akashi said with a teasing smile. Kuroko pouted a little as he remembered that incident where he mistaken salt as a sugar while he tried to make a chocolate. Akashi spent the rest of his week in hospital after eating it.

“Please don’t remind me of that incident, Akashi-kun or you will be sleeping alone tonight.” Akashi frowned hearing that.

“And before you come to any conclusion, that wasn’t from me. Kise-kun wanted me to pass it on you.” Kuroko shrugged.

“Ryouta?” Akashi inquired. Since when did Ryouta knows how to make chocolate and he even gave Akashi?

“He gave all of us chocolate like this and fret not, it’s not a homemade. He bought them from his latest trip in France.”

Akashi released a relieved sigh. “And here I’m starting to worry if he changed his affection from 'Kurokocchi’ to 'Akashicchi’ now- it feels weird to add ’-cchi’ though.” He wondered how the hell did Kise comes up with the stupid nicknames for them.

“Yeah. I can imagine how terrifying for us if Kise-kun suddenly want to hog and smother you with affections every time.” Kuroko said with a straight face but there’s a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Akashi shuddered at that thought, “Please consider that Tetsuya might become single soon because I have no doubt to jump off the cliff if that were to happen.”

Kuroko hit Akashi’s shoulder playfully when he realized the implications of those words. They stared each other before a small laugh escaped from their lips.

Since it’s already late in the evening, Akashi suggested that Kuroko took a shower first. After a while, Kuroko came down to the living room and realized that the whole downstairs was totally dark. Did the electric shut down?

“Akashi-kun?” He tried calling out his boyfriend but a moment passed yet no answer. 

Kuroko became slightly panicked. What if something happens to Akashi? What if he gets hurt? What if-  
A touch on his shoulder almost made him jumped, his heart palpitating so fast, but the arms that wrapped his body afterwards calmed him down instantly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tetsuya.” A warm breath tickled his ear.

In an instant, the lights were switched on and Kuroko can finally see everything back. Akashi was still hugging him from behind and Kuroko can sense that he was smiling now.

“Happy Valentine’s Day too, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko calmly replied after a while though, his heart was still beating so loud. “Nice play, Akashi-kun. Although, why was that necessary?”

Akashi chuckled as he kissed Kuroko’s cheek lightly. “I’m sorry if I scared you but it is fun to tease you sometimes, love.”

“You know that calling me 'love’ isn’t going to make me forget about this right?” Kuroko pretended to sound annoyed.

“Aha, but I am sure what I have on the table now will.” Akashi smirked as he spun Kuroko’s body around.

Kuroko’s eyes widened the moment his eyes caught the sight of a cake on the table. His breath hitched when Akashi pulled him there and made him sat exactly in front of the cake.

“This is…” Kuroko breathed out in awe. His eyes that previously were glued strongly at the cake now were at Akashi.

“I baked this with you in mind. I hope it is to your liking. Dear Kuroko Tetsuya, please accept my feeling.” Akashi lifted up his hand and kissed the knuckles. Kuroko felt like melting away that moment but he didnt, instead he slumped his body against Akashi’s.

“Please stop being so cheesy, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko buried his face into Akashi’s chest. “I’m not going to last long.”

Another chuckled escaped from Akashi’s lips. “I am glad that you didn’t. The cake will be wasted if not.”

Kuroko detached himself from Akashi and stared up him. “You are right.”

“I’m always right, Tetsuya.” Akashi caressed his boyfriend’s cheek lovingly. “Now, are we going to eat or what?”

Kuroko nodded almost eagerly. Akashi handed him the small plate as Kuroko cut the cake for them.

“Ittadakimasu.” Kuroko muttered before he began tasting the cake. “This is really good, Akashi-kun.” He said honestly because it did taste good. Gosh, his boyfriend was really perfect.

“Thank you, Tetsuya. As I said before, I made this with you in my mind that’s why.” Akashi winked before he brought the cake into his mouth.

Kuroko gave him a look of displeasure, “And as I said before, Akashi-kun should stop being so cheesy. You are making everybody around you fall into your charm.”

“And I feel threatened.” Kuroko added.

Akashi burst out laughter upon hearing that. “Fret not, Tetsuya. Being cheesy towards you are inevitable because you are a charmer itself. You are the one who makes me become so sappy around you.”

“Oho, I’m glad that Akashi-kun thinks of me like that. That way I know that those men and women out there stand no chance anymore.” Kuroko sounded mildly amused.

Akashi put his charming smile, “They actually never have the chance at all. Why? Because I have been entrapped by your charm since long ago. I tried breaking free but you held my heart hostage.”

“Hey-” Kuroko deadpanned. He narrowed his eyes towards his boyfriend but Akashi’s smile didn’t falter.

Kuroko giggled when Akashi brought him on his lap and made he leaned against him. “Are we going to eat the cake like this? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am.” Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist. His plate was put on the table now. Right now, he just wanted to relish the warmth between them.

“If Akashi-kun says so.” Kuroko shrugged and resumed eating his cake. The cake was scrumptious and the warmth that Akashi provided him made it tasted even more delicious. A satisfied hum made its way from his lips as he continued enjoying the moment. For a moment, a content silence engulfed both of them.

It was half an hour before midnight that they decided to head to the bed after watching a random movie. Kuroko slipped into Akashi’s pajama because he forgot to bring one -more like, he just wanted an excuse to wear something-Akashi - while Akashi was in the bathroom for a quick shower. Kuroko threw himself onto the bed. There was Akashi’s intoxicating smile everywhere and he pressed his face closer into the pillow and almost fell asleep instantly if it’s not because of a slight movement and a pair of hands wrapping around his body.

“You sure like my pillow a lot don’t you?” Akashi mumbled with quirked brows.

“I love it, actually.” Kuroko remarked as he took another pillow and hugged it closer.

Akashi stared both his pillow and his boyfriend. “Should I be worried that you are going to love my pillow more than me?”

Kuroko lifted up his face and stared Akashi incredulously. “Akashi-kun is quite childish isn’t he?”

“That is not something I want to hear from the person who almost cried over a spilled drink last week.” Akashi shot back.

Kuroko stared his boyfriend indifferently, “It’s a milkshake.” He stated as if that will answer everything.

“And doesn’t change the fact that you almost killed Daiki too because of that.” Akashi stared him teasingly.

Kuroko pouted, “Aomine-kun deserved it.”

Akashi didn’t say anything but chuckle. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say, my love.” He flicked Kuroko’s forehead.

Kuroko wanted to retort but a soothing kiss that came afterwards immediately made him forgot everything.

“Thank you for coming over today.” Akashi murmured against Kuroko’s ear.

Kuroko closed his eyes and embraced Akashi. “Yeah… and the cake was delicious too. Thank you, Akashi-kun.” He kissed Akashi’s cheek lightly before hugging him back.

Akashi can’t help but smile, “Most welcome, dear.” He pulled Kuroko closer into him.“ Kuroko instantly buried his face into Akashi’s neck; inhaling his crimson hair that had a faint trace of shampoo.

Akashi could feel his boyfriend’s warm breath tickling his neck but he made no attempt to move. He always love physical affections between them and Kuroko too, actually love it more than he will admit.

He never waste the chance to hug Akashi just to smell his hair and Akashi found it as adorable and let Kuroko does as he wishes. He brought one of his hand to Kuroko’s hair.

"I think it’s time to sleep now right?” He stroked the light-blue hair of his boyfriend lightly.

“Mmmm…” Kuroko nodded lazily before putting his head on Akashi’s shoulder and closed his eyes. A few seconds after that, a light snore can be heard from him.

Akashi just chuckled at the cuteness and brought Kuroko as close as he could. He kissed Kuroko’s temple, down to his cheek and later to his lips before he too, closed his eyes and slowly drifting to a sleep with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated XDD


End file.
